User talk:50.152.154.246
I got grounded cos I got into a fight with my mum.. my dad told me to turn off the computer, and I wanted to say goodbye to my friend first.. I did after the fight and turned it off.. later, my dad shouted at me,a and my mum was mad; she actually said (in arabic).. actually, NO.. I'm not gonna say, but anyway, my dad came and tried to spit in my FACE and then when my mum told him about the fight, he grounded me.. this is just TORTURE. I can't stay like this for a month... I miss everyone.. *hugs Crimson* YnY so lonely.. ~F!re (who is a sneaky ninja sneaking on an iPad) Firegirl...I don't know what to say...Honestly, just nicely go up to them, and say you are sorry. You could tell them you don't have friends in real life,Which is why you feel happy with the friends you made online. (I dont have friends, because I dont go to a school. Don't feel bad about it, the only reason I'm not going insane from lonlyness is because I have two sisters, but I sometimes only feel a shadow of myself when my parents praise another sibling more than they praise me.) You don't have to start fights, and they don't either. You'll make it better, I promise it will get better, it's a new year! You can ask your parents to start over again, and I bet they will think the same if you just want to settle things, because I think the all of you are likly to change in the future. But who knows, it never hurts to try! -Goldine Are you CRAZY??? No offense, but that's a TERRIBLE idea.. I can't tell my parents I have friends on the internet!! Nor on a game! My dad (and possibly my mum too) would go insane.. even if I tell them that I don't believe in Islam and that I want things to change they would probably just kick me out of the house to lve in the streets or take me and my >1< year-old brother to live in poverty in another country.... Y.Y I can tell them.. I don't want to risk losing you and the others forever.. ~F!re. Fire, that's child abuse! It's illegal to do that, actually. You need to say something, and say it soon. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Idk.. ~F!re. Fire... *She gave Fire a small pat on the head, then backed up to adjust her own mask* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ I'm sneaking on so I guess I better go.. bye. I'll miss you too, Alice. ;-; ~F!re (the sneaky ninja..) Alright. Farewell, comerade. *She gave a slight dip of her head, and a shaky salute, flinging one end of her cape all the way to the other shoulder* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ, your leader, your friend. I understand you are worried about me, but please know that I am alright.. ~F!re. I can't bear this.... I really can't.. Excushe meh, buht whou R Youe? I'm F!re.. duh. oh yeah xd You're such a good roleplayer. o.o ═Vex Thanks, Vex ^^ now keep talking on the Legandary Legion talk page...I'm getting bored I'm waiting for you to continue rp. ;-; Pfft, I already did >.> What should I do with the rose? xD Give it to you? The dragon? ▬Vex >> You can decide what to do with it.... .-. Too much pressure... ...Come on and decide..... I did. ;-; ═Vex I did as well ^^ I type quickly Hnnnnngggg... That Crimsonflame page. <3 ▬Vex Oh mah gashhh ^^ Do you like it? :3 Also I'm really bored and I have two cans of Pringles so...Chatzy? xD Sure ^^ xD two cans? Yes, One is Pizza flavored and one's Sour cream and Onion ^^ They were both half-empty when I rightfully claimed them as mine though xD ... O.O What does pizza-flavoured Pringles even taste like...? And xD ▬Vex Suprisingly, They actually taste a lot like Pizza x3 Really? O.o That's... Strange. Have fun eating those. Thanq. I have no idea why we are talking to each other on different pages xD Crimson... You're spamming that Transformice link everywhere. xD Enjoy the cheese :3 ▬Vex xD I enjoy the cheese, but Aure and Feather don't play it anymore ;l From what I've heard, Sophie and Dapple still do. You could ask them >> ═Vex I don't want to bug people xd And I don't know where sophie is